


something

by haengbokhaeya (shinybicho)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, M/M, Soonhoonfest Round 1, mentions of other members - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinybicho/pseuds/haengbokhaeya
Summary: “Don’t I get a reward for this?”





	something

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #23: Lil' Something by Chen & Heize for Soonhoonfest Round 1. Also vague title because I don't like titling works to be honest. (ps. this has been barely edited, i'm sorry?)

“ _‘Cause you’re hot and you’re cold, you’re yes and you’re no--_ ” Soonyoung’s phone rings while walking towards the small hole-in-the-wall restaurant a few minutes from their practice room.

“Hey, Ji!” Soonyoung answers, earning an odd look from Seokmin and Seungcheol, who were roped into buying drinks and snacks for the other kids. A small smile plays on Soonyoung’s lips, with the occasional nods and hums. “Yeah, we’ll stop by the store after. Jeonghannie-hyung asked Cheol-hyung to buy something for him.”

With a cheery goodbye, Soonyoung ends the call. Seungcheol and Seokmin raise their brows at him before poking his waist. “What the hell--”

“That sounded lovey-dovey.” Seokmin teases, nudging Soonyoung with his elbow. Soonyoung swats Seokmin’s arm away, but the smile doesn’t leave his face.

“I asked Jihoon if he wanted anything earlier,” Seungcheol comments, face scrunching in his confusion. “He said he didn’t want anything.”

Soonyoung pushes Seokmin’s head out of his face, and he shrugs. “Maybe he didn’t want to bother you.”

Seungcheol raised another eyebrow. “That doesn’t sound like him.”

Soonyoung laughs as they arrive at the hole-in-the-wall restaurant, sliding the door open. “He said you’ll just buy Jeonghan-hyung’s and forget all about his. Hi, ahjumma!”

Seungcheol and Seokmin follows after him. Soonyoung yells out their orders as he walks through the place and sits near a wall. The ahjumma smiles at them, and even wider when Soonyoung compliments her and then asks for additional servings, as he was wont to do.

“Hang on,” Seungcheol says, (since he really can’t deny that Jihoon was right) with raised brows. “Was that Katy Perry’s _Hot and Cold_ song?”

Soonyoung smiles, tapping his fingers on the table to an imaginary beat. Seungcheol and Seokmin slide in front of him.

“And you have it as Jihoon-hyung’s ringtone?” Seokmin asks, leaning against his arms on the table. Soonyoung continues to bounce to the imaginary beat since he couldn’t sit still for a minute unless he had to. And the thought of food was making him more excited than he should be.

“Do you even know what that song means?” Seungcheol asks next, his eyebrow raised in a little concern. Before Soonyoung could answer, the ahjumma waves them over. A large plastic bag sat on top of the counter. The three of them slides out, and Seungcheol pulls out the bills for his wallet. Seokmin takes the bag, and they exit.

“I had Hansol explain,” Soonyoung says as they made their way to the shop. “And I watched the music video. It wasn’t that difficult to decipher.” There was a teasing smile on his lips that surprised both Seokmin and Seungcheol.

“Does Jihoon even _know_ that’s your ringtone for him?”

It wasn’t as if Soonyoung was scared of Jihoon. Well, that wasn’t exactly the truth. Sure, he was intimidated with Jihoon’s personality in the beginning, but it’s been a year since their debut, and even longer since they’ve been together as a group. Everyone knew he was fond of Jihoon except for Jihoon himself. (Though Soonyoung suspected that it was more because Jihoon, even with his ‘I’m a Busan-man’ personality, gets flustered easily when the right buttons are pushed.)

As soon as they enter the shop, Seungcheol goes the other way where the things Jeonghan asked for him were. Seokmin takes a basket to get their drinks, while Soonyoung walks over to the aisles where Jihoon’s request was.

Soonyoung grabs a few bags, and makes his way towards the candy aisle. They weren’t strictly allowed a lot of candy, especially during comeback season. But Soonyoung knew that Jihoon would be easily placated with gummy candies. (And if he takes a bit more than he usually does, no one needs to know why.)

“Of course not,” Soonyoung answers truthfully once he, Seungcheol, and Seokmin meet at the counter. “My phone’s always conveniently on vibrate.”

It wasn’t usual for Soonyoung and Jihoon to be alone, what with thirteen members and all. So when Soonyoung and Jihoon were together, it was during a meeting and one of the requirements were to keep their phones on silent during meetings.

There was a sly smile on Soonyoung’s face that Seungcheol recognizes whenever he’s planning a prank. And while he rationally knows he shouldn’t be encouraging this, his best friend is Very Emotionally Constipated (capitalization necessary). Seungcheol rolls his eyes.

They pay for their snacks, bowing and thanking the employees. They quickly make their way back to the practice rooms when Seungcheol catches Soonyoung humming a familiar tune.

Seungcheol and Seokmin look at each other, eyebrows raised in question. Soonyoung walks ahead of them, head bopping to the song under his breath. They look at Soonyoung, then at each other again. Seungcheol shrugs, mouthing _a Jihoon thing_ silently and Seokmin nods with a silent look of understanding.

*

“We’re ba~ack!” Soonyoung announces, pushing the doors open and raising the plastic bags high. Seungcheol rolls his eyes when Seokmin slides beside Soonyoung and they make louder noises. The rest of the members yell in delight that the food finally arrived. The rest of the bags were attacked by the members and the room suddenly echoed with drinks being opened with hisses.

Jihoon quietly walks towards Soonyoung, a palm out. His face was blank, but completely expecting. Soonyoung smiles, leaning closer. Jihoon moves his head back, eyes nearly crossing at the proximity.

“Don’t I get a reward for this?” Soonyoung teases, and it was glorious to watch Jihoon’s typically pale face become pink quickly.

Jihoon steels himself though, and frowns at Soonyoung. He pushes Soonyoung’s forehead roughly that Soonyoung has to take a step back. When he regains his balance, Jihoon’s palm was still out and his jaw was set. But the damage was done, and Jihoon’s cheeks were still pink even under the crappy lighting of their practice room. If someone was stupid enough, they’d probably point it out.

“Hyung, why’s your face red?” Apparently, that someone was Kim Mingyu.

Soonyoung snorts, bites his bottom lip, and hides behind the back of his palm when Jihoon glares first at Mingyu, then at him. Jihoon’s eyes narrow dangerously, as Seungcheol and Jeonghan pull Mingyu back and away from them.

“Alright, alright, here.” Soonyoung slips the plastic bag through Jihoon’s hand, letting it hang on his wrist. “Just because Jihoonie’s too cute.”

And before Jihoon mauls Soonyoung, he bounces away to make noise with Seokmin and Seungkwan at the other end of the room.

The bag was heavier than he expected since he only asked for a pack of his favorite snack. Jihoon opens the bag with his other hand and his eyes soften at what’s inside.

(Soonyoung still didn’t get a reward, but he smiles as Jihoon walks by with a gummy worm hanging between his lips.)

*

“ _I have a lil’ something these days. It’s like I know your heart but I don’t--_ ” Jihoon’s phone rings as he turns around in his chair. His lips turned down, and his eyebrows dipped low on his forehead. Seungcheol looks up at him at the sound of the song.

“ _\--It’s like you’ll give me your heart but won’t--_ ” The song continues, and Seungcheol clears his throat. When Jihoon continues to sway in his chair, Seungcheol speaks.

“Aren’t you going to answer that?” Jihoon jumps slightly, blinking at Seungcheol. Seungcheol nods at the phone still ringing.

Jihoon waves a hand dismissively at it. “It’s just Soonyoung. He’ll probably just pop up.”

Seungcheol raises another eyebrow (and he finds himself doing this more often than not these days). “Your ringtone for Soonyoung is Chen sunbae-nim’s _Lil’ Something_?”

Jihoon finally turns and stops his chair in front of his computer screen. He waves another dismissive hand at Seungcheol this time before biting his thumbnail in faux concentration.

Rolling his eyes, Seungcheol glances down at his notepad filled with random raps and lyrics. “You both have ringtones for each other, just kiss already.” He means for it to be teasing, he knows how important a role Soonyoung plays in Jihoon’s life, especially when making decisions for the group.

He doesn’t quite know what to do when he finds the tip of Jihoon’s ears dark pink.

“Ji, are you--”

“Ladies and gentlemen!” Soonyoung opens the door with his usual introduction during performances. He stops when he notices the thick air inside Jihoon’s studio. Seungcheol just stares at Jihoon, as Jihoon refuses to acknowledge any of their presence.

“Hey, Ji,” Soonyoung says, turning the chair with Jihoon in it around. “C’mon, let’s eat. You haven’t eaten all day.” Jihoon keeps his head down, but Soonyoung knows he was flushed. Jihoon nods, and practically crawls out of his studio. Soonyoung raises a brow at Seungcheol.

Seungcheol sighs, knowing that his Very Emotionally Constipated best friend was going to deny his question anyway. He waves a hand at Soonyoung this time, shooing him away.

“Want anything, hyung?” Soonyoung asks out of courtesy.

“Give Jihoon some feelings.” Seungcheol says jokingly, in passing.

“Don’t worry,” Soonyoung replies, and Seungcheol’s head snaps up in surprise. The look on Soonyoung’s face was soft, endearing, but the flash in his eyes was mischievous and downright teasing. “I’m working on it.”

*

Jihoon sneezes, stuffing his hands into his pockets. It was summer, for goodness sake! Why was it so cold in the evening?

Soonyoung stops in front of Jihoon, and if Jihoon wasn’t looking at where he was going, they would have collided. He glares up at Soonyoung, but Soonyoung unwraps the scarf around his neck. Soonyoung places the scarf behind Jihoon’s neck before carefully wrapping it around him. Jihoon’s thankful suddenly for the scarf, because it was large enough for him to hide half of his face.

Soonyoung walks ahead, breathing in the freshest air Han River could manage to provide. He exhaled, a thin, white puff of air escaping his lips. Jihoon looks, mesmerized. Even with the lack of quality lighting, Soonyoung looks ethereal. He turns back to Jihoon and smiles widely. Soonyoung offers a hand, one that Jihoon unconsciously takes.

They walk in silence, the cars and occasional people who exercise making noise around them. There was a faint sound of a bell ringing from the convenience store, but it was still a comfortable silence between them.

They stop just in front of the river bank. Jihoon hasn’t glanced at Soonyoung since they held hands. Soonyoung didn’t seem to mind, leaving Jihoon to bury his face further into Soonyoung’s scarf. He tries desperately to hide his blush, but he’s pretty sure Soonyoung knew since his palms started sweating too.

Jihoon squeezes Soonyoung’s hand, and Soonyoung turns to him, smiling down at him. He still refuses to glance at Soonyoung because if he did, he knew he was going to break down. Soonyoung squeezes his hand back, though, and it catches Jihoon off guard.

In surprise, Jihoon finally looks up at Soonyoung who was still smiling down at him. It was wide, radiant, everything Jihoon adored. Jihoon pulls the scarf down slightly, revealing his open mouth. He tries, _god he tries_ , to say the thing he’s been wanting to say the most but--

Soonyoung leans down and Jihoon hears his heart beating loudly against his chest. There was a loud, wet smack. Jihoon’s eyes widens when Soonyoung leans back, an inch between their faces that Jihoon’s forced to stare at Soonyoung cross-eyed.

Soonyoung smirks, licking his lips in the process. Jihoon pretends he didn’t follow the movement, consciously looking at the space between Soonyoung’s eyebrows.

“It’s fine, Jihoonie,” Soonyoung whispers, and it sends shivers down Jihoon’s spine. “I already know.”

Jihoon flushes deeply, the heat reaching his body that he suddenly feels too hot. But Soonyoung’s laughing. A pulled back expression filled with excitement, and mirth. As soon as Jihoon sees this, he flushes again, this time, in anger.

He kicks Soonyoung’s shin in retaliation and stomps off. He buries his face further into the scarf, and ignores Soonyoung half-laughing-half-screaming his name. He knows Soonyoung was following him already, the footsteps echoing behind him loudly. Soon enough, he’ll catch up to Jihoon and maybe pull him into a back hug (because it’s _Soonyoung_ ). Jihoon pulls the scarf further up, now covering more than half of his face, and he blushes even more that he’s starting to feel dizzy at the rush of blood. It smells like Soonyoung, and everything is just Soonyoung, Soonyoung, _Soonyoung_.

  


_It’s like you’ll give me your heart, but you won’t._  
_We’re having a little something._


End file.
